


Caught in the Lines

by Mynamewasrin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, drug overdose, fratboy harry, mature content, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynamewasrin/pseuds/Mynamewasrin
Summary: Elizabeth Jones was an addict when she first meets the handsome party animal, Harry Styles. As time goes on Harry and her start to form a mutual feeling for each other and it's not long before she starts to let that feeling bloom.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. WARNING

This Fanfiction contains the following:

Drug Abuse

Drug Addiction

Drug Use

Sexual Themes

Mature Language

Suicidal Thoughts

Suicidal Tendencies

Drug Overdose

This story is not recommended for anyone below the age of 18, and readers discretion is advised.

I wanted to just let everyone know before they start reading that there are very detailed mentions of everything that was mentioned above! This story isn't advised to anyone who is a recovering addict, anyone with suicidal tendencies or thoughts, and etcetera! I will just keep everyone advised that this story shouldn't be read by anyone under the age of 18 or preferably 21. I hope you enjoy the story!

I will also mention at the top of each chapter the triggers and a clear warning!


	2. Thin White Lines

**Hello, Everyone! I do want to mention that this chapter contains an Overdose, Drug Use! I will mention in each story if there is any type of trigger warnings needed. I really hope you do enjoy the story!**

_There were five pretty thin white lines all laid out in front of me, but I was still under the influence from the last few I did. "I'll go first," There was a deep voice that came from my left side and before I could turn to see who it was, he crawled onto his knees and placed his nostril against one of the lines. He quickly inhaled it and tilted his head back, his eyes remained closed and he took a deep breath._

_"I call the next shot," Another voice spoke and this time it was from across the table. I watched as red curly hair came into my vision and crossed the table with a thin 20 dollar bill peaking at the end of the line. The powder flew through the bill and into his nose. He scrunched his face up and rubbed his nose, "Fuck."_

_I didn't realize that the man next to me had his arm around me until he removed it and leaned forward to take a hit from one of the lines. "I forgot how much it burns." He laughed as he handed the bill he had folded to the man on the chair._

_"C'Mon, Adin, Don't say that as I'm about to take a hit." He groaned as he took it from the man's hand. He leaned forward and took a hit from one of the remaining lines. He tilted his head back and smiled, "It burns, but in a good way."_

_"It's your turn, Tohru." The person to the left of me wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Show us how it's done." I looked to the person to my left, and for the life of me I could not remember who he was. I grabbed the bill from the person in the chair and leaned forward._

_The line laid perfectly in front of me and basically screamed for me. It wasn't a good idea to snort the unknown drug in front of me, but I couldn't even remember who I was or what I've been doing these past few hours. Without any hesitation I leaned forward and plugged my other nostril. I dragged the bill in a straight line to allow all of the drug to fly up into my nose._

_It hit almost instantly, the world had started to slow down. The voices of the guys all around me became slow and deep. I leaned my head back more and closed my eyes, the feeling of euphoria starting to over take my body. "Tohru?"_

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth and I'm an addict." Let's just say that I had caused some trouble after that night.

"Hi, Elizabeth." The audience greeted me.

My hands started to sweat as I tried to ignore the few people that were around me, "My addiction started three years ago, in a little hang out my friends had. In the beginning, it felt amazing, knowing that I wasn't with reality anymore." The entire room sat quietly listening to the story I had to tell. They weren't actually listening though, they made it seem like they were. No one actually listened to each other during these sessions, "Then, the addiction started. My parents noticed the missing money from their wallets, and my friends noticed the money missing from their store. It got to the point where I depended on it." The tears started to form in my eyes and I took a deep breath and tried to focus back on what I was talking about, "A month ago, I had suffered an overdose. We were all in our little hang out snorting lines. I-I remember not knowing where I was, who I was with, or even who I was."

_Russ had quickly cleared everything out from my path, "Guys, lay her on her side!" Nate had dragged me off the couch and rolled me onto my side. I was basically choking on my own vomit at that point and Russ was just trying to make sure that I wouldn't kill myself._

_"Is anyone calling 911?!" Spencer shouted._

_"I'm already on it." Adin shouted from another room._

_"Tohru?" Russ was hovering over me, he was basically in tears. "Tohru? Do you hear me?" My eyes were rolled up into the back of my head and I was beginning to have a seizure. "Fuck!" Russ cried, "How much did she take?"_

_"I-I don't know." Nate was starting to go into a fit, "She had two lines before she came here, but I think she also took some Xanny's."_

_"She also had some percs," Spencer said, "Adin!"_

_Adin came running into the other room, "Shit, Uh... She's not conscious, she started to have a seizure when can you guys get here?"_

_Russ bit his lower lip and leaned forward, "Please, be okay." He whispered into my ear._

That was the first time I had ever overdosed, and the first one out of all my friends. Thankfully, none of them got charged with anything, but now... things were going to be different. "Elizabeth?" A young man walked over to me and sat down besides me, "Hi, Elizabeth. My name is Felix Osso."

I looked at him, "Hello."

He smiled at me, "I heard your story and I just wanted to tell you how proud I am that you decided to come here."

"It wasn't my choice," I looked back at my thighs and hands.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Still, You're here aren't you?"

"Trust me, If I wasn't here right now, I'd be in that hang out getting high off my ass with my friends." I got out of my chair and headed out of the building. 


	3. Basement Noise

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DRUG USE/ DRUG MENTIONS.

My room was dark and cool, the only sound was from the air conditioner that I had running 24/7. There was dirty laundry thrown all around, dirty plates and cups all over the dressers and night stand.

I sat at the edge of my bed with a galaxy themed rolling tray on my lap. On that rolling tray were three lines and in my hand was a rolled up dollar bill that I had found on the ground. It didn't take me long to snort all three lines.

It never took long for the euphoria to kick in, and once it did it felt amazing. It felt as if nothing in life mattered right now. I felt emotionless, like all my worries were no longer on my shoulders.

My phone's screen lit up and a contact had appeared on the screen, it was Adin. There was no hesitation on answering it, "Hello?"

 _"Tohru?"_ His comforting voice came through the end of the phone.

"Hi, Baby." I got off the edge of my bed and walked over to grab my shoes.

 _"Hey, What're you doing right now?"_ There were voices in the background and I could tell that he was hanging out at the Drive - In.

My feet slid right into my shoes and I bent over to tie them, "I just finished doing three lines, why?"

It was quiet on the end of the phone for a minute, _"Didn't you just have a meeting like half an hour ago?"_

"Yeah, and?"

He sighed, _"Those meetings are supposed to stop you from using, baby."_

"Just because I went to rehab for a month doesn't mean that I was planning on staying sober." I grabbed his hoodie off my chair and wrapped it around my shoulders, "Also, being around you guys and any substance is going to make me wanna use."

The faint laugh of the group was heard in the background, _"Fuck you too, gorgeous. Do you wanna come over?"_

"Yeah, I'm on my way." I walked out my bedroom door, "I'll see you when I get there."

 _"Alright, baby. Be careful, I'll see you, soon."_ He hung up the lines after that and I looked at my home screen. There was one missed message on facebook, but I decided that I would look into that after I had arrived at the Drive - In.

My house wasn't quite that big, nor fancy. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and two floors. The upper floor had two bedrooms and one of the bathrooms, while the first floor had a living room connected with the dining room and a hallway that led to the kitchen. On the far right corner was my parent's bedroom. I walked over to their room and lightly knocked on the door, "Come in." It was obvious my mother had lost a lot of sleep since my overdose. She sounded more tired recently and she started to develop bags under her eyes.

"Hey," I pushed their door open to see my mother laying in bed, "I'm gonna go out for the night and see Adin."

She looked up at me, "You're not gonna do anything stupid tonight are you?" It was obvious that she meant drugs.

Lying to my mother wasn't my favorite thing to do, but I couldn't tell her the truth, "No, We're just gonna watch a movie at his house."

She smirked and raised her eyebrow, "Mmhm, yeah "watch a movie." She rolled her eyes, "You don't need to lie to me, you can tell me you guys are having sex."

"We're not having this conversation." I couldn't contain my embarrassment that my mom nonchalantly just brought up my sex life.

"Alright, Have fun."

I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen to grab whatever drink we had in the fridge. There was only water, but it was better than nothing. Taking the water with me I walked out the backdoor that connected to the kitchen. The Drive In wasn't that far of a walk, especially if I cut through some yards.

While I was walking through my backyard towards the neighbours house, I heard someone call my name "Elizabeth!" I looked up to see Mrs. Anderson sitting on her porch.

It was almost impossible to hide the smile on my face as I walked towards her house. "Hey!" I walked up her porch and gave her a hug.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" She held onto my arms, "Your mom told me what happened and I prayed for you almost every night."

"I'm alright, I've been going to classes every thursday since my overdose." I looked behind her and tried to peek into her house, "Sounds empty in your house, where is everyone?"

She smiled and finally let go of my arms, "Nate went to the Drive - In Theatre earlier, and Kat is on a date with some boy."

"A date?" I couldn't contain the smile that appeared on my face, "With who?"

She laughed, "I'm not too sure if I can remember his name, but he was very handsome and tall. Speaking of dates, how's that handsome boyfriend of yours?"

"He's okay, I'm actually on my way to meet with him."

"Oh, dear. I shouldn't keep you here anymore. Go have fun, make sure to let Nate know that I'm making Meatloaf tonight, if you wanna come over to eat as well, you can."

I started to walk off the porch, "I will, Mrs. Anderson. I'll have to take a raincheck, I plan on being there all night."

"Alright, Goodbye, Elizabeth!" She smiled and waved as she watched me walk down the side of her house towards the sidewalk.

It was a nice day so far, a bit cloudy and there were visible rain clouds off in the distance. "I wonder if it will rain later tonight." I murmured to myself as I pulled my phone from my pocket and opened the weather app. There was gonna be a few thunderstorms later tonight, but not until 9.

The Drive - In was located between an old abandoned warehouse, where we will all do extremely illegal shit, and a domino's. It was convenient because we all loved dominos, and whenever we'd get super high we'd just order dominos. The giant warehouse was the first thing I saw when I walked towards the road that I was going to. "Tohru!" I looked up to see Russ and Oli walk out of the domino's.

The smile that crossed my face was probably the biggest I've ever had, "Russ! Oli!" I laughed and ran towards them. I basically jumped into Oli's arms, "I missed you guys so much." I whispered into his shoulder blade.

His grasp was super tight and he whispered into mine, "I'm so glad you're okay, I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you when it happened."

Russ smiled as he saw me, "I'll give you a bear hug when we get back into the building, I don't wanna drop the pizza."

If it weren't for the slight Russian accent, you couldn't tell that they were both from Russia. Oli didn't really have the accent as much anymore, but it was visible in Russ's voice.

Oli wouldn't let go of me just yet, "Okay, I don't think he's gonna let go of me just yet and honestly, I'm glad you weren't there. I wish none of you guys were, I hate that you guys saw me like that."

Oli wrapped my legs around his waist and started to walk towards the drive-in, "I'm not gonna let go of you until we get inside."

Russ raised his eyebrow as he saw Oli wrap my legs around him, "I don't think Adin will be too happy with this picture, Ol's." He looked back at me, "I wouldn't have wanted to see you in the obituary, I'm glad we were all there. I just wish it wasn't you, you're like my baby sister."

"He can suck my dick." Oli walked up the little hill, "I'm so glad that she's so skinny and tiny, she weighs like nothing."

"She did just get out of the hospital. How much did you last weigh in?" Russ raised his eyebrow.

"90lbs, I think." Ever since I was little, I always was underweight. So, it wasn't a surprise to know that I was still underweight. "The nurse's were freaking out when they found out."

Oli walked up to the door before he turned around, "Can you open the door?"

"Why don't you just let her down?" Russ groaned, "And I would be too, I'm about to make you eat an entire pizza." Russ walked over to the door and opened it for Oli.

"No, I'm alright with my weight, I can wear whatever I want this way." I rested my head on Oli's shoulder, suddenly feeling very tired.

Russ laughed, "I guess that's true. Did you hear about the party Brook is planning for later tonight?"

"No, Why?" Oli walked over to the door that led to the inside of the concession stand.

Russ walked over and opened the door for us, keeping all the pizza's in his one hand, "Spenc told us that it might be a banger."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow, "Brook? Brooklyn Collins throwing a banger?" It was hard to contain my laughter.

Oli walked into the small building and over to the stairs that lead to the basement, "That's what I thought, but Spenc is making us go." Oli chuckled, "Are you gonna go?" He reached the bottom where Adin and Nate both sat on the couch watching Criminal Minds.

I unwrapped my legs around Oli, but he still didn't let me go. "I don't think so, Brook and I don't get along."

Adin had his arm stretched out on the couch, "I'm going, and if she causes any trouble Nate and Kat are going as well."

Oli finally let go of me, "So, what you're telling me is that I either sit in here by myself or I go with you guys." Russ walked past us and put the pizza's down on the table.

"Pretty much, yeah." Nate smirked.

Russ walked back over to me and whispered, "It's my turn." He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into a bear hug. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. It was quiet as he swayed back and forth, my feet weren't touching the floor, "I'm so happy that you're okay."

"Me too," I whispered back. He kissed my cheek before he placed me back on my feet.

Nate got up next and gave me a small hug, "You should really come."

I glared at him for a second, "I really don't know about that."

"Tohru," Adin walked up to me, "I won't let Brook even come near you." Adin stared into my eyes and he slowly pulled me into a tight hug, "Please, don't ever do that again."

I burried my face into his shoulder and muttered, "Promise."

Nate took out a piece of pizza as he watched the TV. Everyone walked over to the couch and chairs and watched with him as well, "Tohru, come here." Russ looked at me and walked back into the kitchen. 

I grabbed a slice of pizza and followed after him, it seems like they had changed a few things in the kitchen. "Did you seriously buy a new fridge?" I raised my eyebrow as I looked at the smart fridge. 

He looked over at it and laughed, "Yeah, our old one went to shit and since I spend more time here than I do at home I just decided to buy a nicer one for here." He sat on the top of the counter and looked at me, "I want you to be serious with me for a moment, did you do a few lines before you came here?"

My heart stopped and I looked at him, "Did Adin tell you?"

He frowned as he looked at me and shook his head, "No, I can tell by the way you look. You know the whole point of rehab was to stay clean, right?"

Russ was like an older brother figure to me and that made it incredibly hard to ever lie to him, "I don't want to stay clean." I whispered under my breath, "Just because I was forced to go to rehab, doesn't mean I wanted to get cleaned."

He bit his lip as he looked down at his fingers, "Elizabeth." My heart dropped as he spoke my actual name, something my friends rarely called me.

"Russ." I muttered, "I don't have the intention of staying clean."

He looked away from me, "Do you know how much you actually mean to me? What would Shea think right now?"

I closed my eyes as he mentioned my sister, "Russ, please." I whispered as I sat on the counter right beside him, "She can't have an opinion right now." 

"She wouldn't be proud of you," He continued, "She'd probably want to kick your ass if you want me to be honest."

My eyes started to tear us, "I'm not like Shea."

"Well, you will be if you keep your shit up," He was starting to get angry with me, but before anything else could be said Oli walked into the kitchen.

He felt the intense atmosphere and looked between the both of us, "What's going on in here?" He raised his eyebrow as he looked between Russ and I.

Russ looked up at him, "We're talking, what do you need?"

He raised his hands in a defense motion, "Hey, I was just wanting to ask when we were all leaving? Spenc said the party starts at 5, and it's 4 right now." 

"We can leave soon, just let me finish talking to Tohru." He shooed Oli away.

"Alright, don't lecture her too hard." He looked at me and frowned, "She looks like she's about to cry, Russ. Take it easy on her she's had a hard past few months." He walked away.

Russ looked at me and wrapped his arm around me, "Tohru, please just... think about this stuff before you do it. I've already lost one of us, I don't want to lose another." He said before he got off the counter, "It was hard adjusting to live without Shea, it's gonna be worse to adjust with you."

I nodded and wiped my tears away, "I will, Russ." I whispered and he walked out of the kitchen. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. 

He knew that nothing would change though. He could talk to me over and over again but I could never listen and he knew that. Just like he knew how much I fucking hated Brooklyn Collins and the second I get there I'm gonna do a few lines just to ignore the entire party.


	4. Tofu

The party had started only an hour ago and the entire house managed to already be jammed pack. There were couples making out in every corner, people playing beer pong in the dining room, people swimming in her pool, and even kids drinking out of the keg that Brook managed to get. I hadn't seen Oli or Russ since I got here, but I assumed that they were probably in some room smoking with other people or selling. Nate was in the corner making out with some girl he had probably never met, and I honestly don't know where Adin went to. He was next to me when we first got here, but now he was gone. 

I walked into the kitchen to grab a drink and noticed a few people smashing something on the table. I checked to make sure that Russ wasn't around before I walked over to them, "Hey." I stood behind the couch at the few guys that were mashing it up. 

They all looked behind at me and checked me out, "Hey." He smirked as as he looked at me and noticed that I had my eyes on the white lines, "Want some?" He had a thick british accent to his voice. He had light brown hair that kinda looked like a shitty version of Justin Bieber's old hair and sea green eyes. 

I gave him a side glance and a small smirk, "Are you offering?"

"Sure," He smiled at me and scooted over. He followed my trail as I took his previous seat, "My name's Louis, " He extended his hand to shake mine.

"Elizabeth," I shook his hand and smiled, "My friends just called Tohru, though."

Louis raised his eyebrow, "Tohru? Now, that's an odd name." He chuckled, "You can have first hits."

One of the men next to him whipped his head around, "What the hell, Louis? I should get first hit!" He also had an accent just like his friend, but he had an irish accent instead. His hair was blonde and blue eyes.

Louis looked over at his friend, "Calm your tits, Niall. Ladies first, remember?" He looked at me again and motioned to the lines.

I leaned over and quickly snorted the line. The world around me started to slow down, the only thing I could really concentrate on was the sound of my heart beating. Unfortunately for me, Kat had walked over to me. "Tohru?" She raised her eyebrow and looked at all of the lines. 

Her voice sounded deep as I turned around and looked at her, she looked pissed as she crossed her arms. "Hello, Kat." I smiled as I wiped my nose. 

She looked at everyone that I was talking to before she grabbed my arm, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to steal her." She didn't let me or the guys have a say as she dragged me away.

She dragged me all the way to an empty bathroom, that just happened to be on the second floor. She turned around and closed the door, making sure to lock it. "What the hell, Tohru! You've literally been out of rehab for three days."

I sat at the end of the tub, "Kat." I tried to speak to her, but she wouldn't let me.

She groaned in frustration, "Tohru, I love you, but sometimes you have to be the dumbest person I know. I thought Russ talked to you about this!"

"Well, he did, but-" Before I could talk she covered my mouth.

"No, buts." She removed her hand and sat up, "Do you know what it was like for my brother, Russ, Spenc, and your boyfriend when you were dying on the floor of the basement! No, Tohru, we literally had to clean the basement for weeks!"

I looked down at my hands, "Kat, listen, I really had no intention of staying clean when I was put in rehab." Before she could say anything someone knocked on the door.

Kat turned around and unlocked the door, Russ's head popped up. He looked at me and then up at Kat, "What's going on?"

"What do you think?" Kat snapped back, "We leave her alone for five minutes and she goes and does a line." Russ's head snapped back at me and I could feel the disappointment radiate from him.

I didn't say anything as I looked down at my hands, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Kat didn't say anything as she walked out of the bathroom, Russ walked in and closed the door. "Tohru, Why?" He sighed, "This isn't the right path to go down, we don't need to-"

I snapped my head up and looked at him, "Need to what?" Venom spat at the end of everyone word I spoke, "You guys don't need me to die like Shea? That You guys don't need to watch me deteriorate like James? No, no wait... you guys don't need to watch as I throw my entire life away just like Amanda!" Russ's face got red as I mentioned the one name that I knew would crawl underneath his skin.

"Tohru, Go fuck yourself." He turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

I was left alone in the bathroom with tears threatening to run down my face. This is exactly why I didn't want to come to this stupid party. I sat in the tub and hugged my knees as I started to quietly sob. I didn't realize that someone had walked by and seen me in the tub, "Um, Are you alright?" At first, I thought it was Louis because of his british accent, but when I looked up I saw someone else. This man had longer dark drown hair and green eyes.

I looked away from him, "Can you like... leave me alone?"

He raised his eyebrow as he walked in, "Well, I would, but frankly, it seems like you could denefit from talking to someone." He gave me a cocky smile that showed off his dimples. He kinda irritated me, as he sat on the toilet and leaned against the palm of his hand, "Are you alright?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes into the back of my head as I tucked my head into my legs, "Yes! I'm fine." I looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow, "And how many of you mother fuckers live here? I've already met like three of you!"

He seemed tacken back by my question, "Mother fuckers?" He started to laugh, "You got quite a mouth on that beautiful face, I would've never expected this." He smirked as he hit on me.

"Maybe, I just don't want to talk to you." He smirked as I stood up, "So, could you be so kind and just fuck off?" I walked passed him towards the door and ushered him to leave. 

He stood up and stood beside me, "Why don't we take a walk, yes?" His voice was starting to annoy me. 

I knew that if I didn't agree he would probably stay in the bathroom with me, "Fine." I walked out the door first and he followed after me, "If you're at least gonna follow me around, shouldn't you tell me your name?"

"Someone's a bit eager it seems." He smirked as he burried his hands in his pocket, "My name's Harry."

I raised my eyebrow and ignored his comment, "Tohru."

"That's a strange name," He laughed, "Sounds like Tofu."

The anger was literally starting to boil in my stomach, "It's TOH- RU, not Tofu." I turned around and shouted. Noticing Oli walked towards us, with his eyebrow raised.

He walked up to me and to Harry, "Okay, Tofu." He smirked, fucking Oli. 

"I will murder you," I pointed at Oli.

He laughed, "Okay, who's your friend?" He turned to Harry and extended his hand, "My name's Oli."

"Harry," He smiled as he shook Oli's hand, "At least you have a normal name, unlike Tofu."

"It's Tohru!" I groaned and turned around, looking at the crowd that was dancing to whatever music was playing.

"Ignore her, she's in a bad mood." He laughed, "Are you okay? Russ and Kat left without a reasoning and told me to talk to you." Oli leaned against the railing with his arms crossed, I smiled as I watched the lights from around the house shine against his face. "You can talk to me, Tofu."

I started laughing, not realizing that Harry was still standing behind me. "I hate you so much."

"She seems so much more cheered up now that she has you, are you her boyfriend?" Harry gave Oli a sly smirk.

Oli looked back at him, "More like a brother, and Tofu ain't that much of a fan of people."

I decided to give up on trying to convince the both of them to stop calling me Tofu, "I can tell, she was so vicious just a moment ago."

"Harry," I groaned and turned around to look at him, "You don't even know me."

"Harry!" The demonic voice that belonged to the one and only Brook Collin's shattered through my ear drums as she came running this way, Spencer right on her trail. 

"Hey, Brook." He smiled as she came closer to us, she noticed me and smiled.

She stood beside Harry while Spencer stood beside me, "I see you've met Tohru."

He looked at me and smiled, "Yeah, she seems pretty cool, are you two friends?"

"The besT of friends!" She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, "I haven't seen her in months, I've missed you." My eyes widened as I realized what she was gonna say.

"Oh? Why haven't you seen each other in months?" He raised his eyebrows at the both of us. 

Oli and Spencer started to rub their temple as Brook continued to torment me, "She hasn't told you?" Harry looked real confused, "She overdosed two months ago."

I tightly shut my eyes as I fought back the tears that were going to escape, "Brook, please don't."

"An overdose?"

"She was in rehab for a few months," She let go of me and held me by my shoulder, "Adin told me that Kat caught you snorting lines with some of Harry's friends, is this true?"

Oli's face quickly looked at mine, but I couldn't force myself to look at him or anyone really. I let my head hang low as the tears started to poor down my face, "Tohru?" Oli questioned.

Brook snickered, "What's wrong, Tohru? Cat got your tongue?"

Before I could say anything Harry intervened and took me away from Brook, "That's awfully rude to start interrogating this poor woman, I expected better from you, Brook."

"I'm leaving," I whispered as I turned around and walked towards the stairs, but before I left I looked at Oli, "And, yes. I did." I walked down the stairs and exited the house. 


	5. Midnight Memories

After I left the party, I got a message from Adin asking where I was. I never answered him as I walked around our small town. Currently, I was sitting on the edge of a bridge. Not for the reason you're thinking, sometimes the thought of near death calms me down.

I didn't realize that someone had followed me from the party until I heard footsteps that came right over to me, "What are you doing?" The british accent gave it right away.

I turned around to see Harry standing there, smiling down at me. "I'm just trying to calm myself down."

He raised his eyebrow as he looked down at the water, "How do you even fit right there?"

I started to swing my legs, "I don't know, I've always been able to fit right here."

He crouched down and stuck his head in between the bars on the bridge gate, "You are very small." I didn't say anything to him after that, just let the sound of rushing water calm me down. 

I leaned my head back and looked at all the stars, "Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay," Harry's voice was quiet.

He had his eyes closed when I looked at him, "You don't even know me, Harry. You just heard all this shit about me and you wanted to make sure I was okay?"

"You did a line with my friends," He opened his eyes and looked at me, "So... I'm not much different than you."

"Still, for all you know I could be some asshole who constantly makes her friends cry." I whispered.

He laughed, "Tohru, I did hear some of the conversation that was going on in the bathroom. I can surely tell you if anyone it was your friends who were trying to make you cry."

"Yeah," I wiped the tears that started to form in my eyes, "But, I shouldn't have been so stupid."

Harry stood up and walked behind me, "So..." He leaned over and looked at the tall buildings that shined in the distance, "Who's Shea?"

My eyes quickly shut closed as the tears started to build up again, "Um..." I wiped away more tears, "She's my older sister."

"Older sister," He mumbled, "Is she your connection to all of them?"

"Yeah, kinda." I looked at the buildings now too, "She died from an overdose a few years ago. I was already friends with everyone and was hanging out with them all the time, but it was before I started to do anything."

"What kind of an overdose?" He was pushing his limits.

"Suicidal Overdose, she took a bunch of sleeping pills one night after she had a really bad fight with Oli and Russ. I don't remember what the fight was about, but I have a feeling that it was a little similar to the one that happened tonight."

He stood up and started to stretch, "I guess that means that I won't be leaving your side tonight."

"What?" I turned around to look at him, "I have to go home sometime tonight."

He shook his head, "No, You can message your parents that you're staying over a friends tonight."

"Harry," my voice was stern as I started to stand on the edge of the bridge, "I can't, Adin would be so mad."

"Adin?" He gave me a questionable look.

"My boyfriend," I cleared it up for him.

He started to laugh, "Fuck him! You're young, and I'm young! I won't make any moves or anything, promise."

I stared at him for a moment before I slowly nodded my head, "Fine." I grabbed onto the railing and lifted myself over it.

"Where do you usually hang out?" He grabbed a hold of me to make sure I didn't slip.

"Russian Bros Drive-In," I stretched as I was comfortably on the other side of the gate, "I don't think it'd be such a good idea to go there right now."

He nodded, "Come on, we can go drive around for right now." He walked towards a dark vehicle parked on the side walk.

"You followed me in a vehicle?" Harry smirked at me as he unlocked his car.

"I didn't really follow you around, I ended up just running into you. I mean, I was looking for you but I definitely didn't follow you." He laughed as h opened the door for me.

I got in and closed the door as Harry walked around to the driver's side, "Where was I when you found me?"

"Here," He smiled, "I drove over the bridge like three times, but I didn't realize you were there until I saw the little silhouette on the other end of the fence. Wanna get some food?"

My stomach growled before I could even answer him, "McDonald's is okay."

He made a disgusted face, "McDonalds, really? How about Subway or something that's just not McDonald's?"

"Subway is okay," I smiled at him. My phone went off with another text message from Adin and I noticed that Russ had messaged me as well. I opened Adin's first since he messaged me first.

Adinator:  
 _Tohru? U good? Oli said that Brook was  
a bitch and said some personal shit to  
this british dude that you were hanging out with,  
where are you?_

Adinator:  
 _Babe? Are you okay? You haven't messaged me back,_  
 _and Russ informed me on everything. I can't say anything_  
 _because I'm not exactly taking a break from the snow, but_  
 _maybe you really should. You've only been out of rehab_  
 _for what? a week or two now? you should rlly slow it down_  
 _before you kill yourself for reals._

Tohru:

_I'm fine, I'm with that same guy rn. He offered to_ _get me food so we left. I'm okay, so don't worry._

Harry stayed quiet as I messaged him back, but I could tell that he was looking over my shoulder, "Adin, my boyfriend, was messaging me just asking if I was okay." I opened Russ's next.

Harry raised his eyebrow, "That last message he sent didn't look like he was asking if you were okay." I chose to ignore harry as I read Russ's text.

Russelroo:  
 _Hey, Tohru. I just wanted to message you and  
tell you that I'm sorry for yelling at you, I really  
shouldn't have, but I just got really upset. You know,  
that I love you, so very much. So, If you're still up,   
will you message me back, so that I know you're  
okay? I love you. Tofu;)_

I couldn't help but smile at Russ's message. He could be a real dick at times, but I know that he only gets like that just because he loves all of us. "Fuck you, for calling me Tofu infront of Oli." I flipped Harry off as I messaged Russ back.

Harry laughed, "Well, I couldn't help it. Tofu just sounds no much better than Tohru."

Tohru:  
 _I shouldn't have said what I said, so we're okay. It_  
balances itself out. I love you too, Russ. Lots! I'm out  
with the asshole that nicknames me Tofu.

"It really doesn't," I put my phone down and watched Harry pull up into the Subway parking lot. He sat there for a moment and stared into the subway, I looked over to see what he was staring at. There was a few boys inside and from the looks of it, it was Louis and all of his friends. 

When I looked back at him he had this big smile across his face and he opened his door. I followed after him as he walked into the subway, "Louis!" He extended his arms and hugged his friend. He turned back around, "I believe you've all met Tofu!"

Louis looked at me and raised his eyebrow, "I thought it was Tohru?"

"It is Tohru," I sighed and looked at the ground, "You really should stop calling me Tofu before everyone starts to think that's my actual name." 

"What're you doin'?" Liam walked over.

"I was gonna hang out with Tofu since her friends kinda ruined her night." He smirked as he looked at me, "She's gone through a lot, and I feel like she doesn't need to be alone tonight."

Louis raised his eyebrow as he looked at me, "What happened?"

I shook my head and crossed my arms, "I don't really wanna talk about it."

He nodded his head, "I'm sorry, love." He opened his hands and gave me a warm hug, "We're your friends now, so you won't have to worry about ass's like them."

I smiled into his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his back, "Thank you." Louis was the exact opposite of Harry it seems, but none of them seem that bad even Harry.

Harry nudged my shoulder, "What do you want? I can order it for you while you talk to them."

Talking to Louis made me forget that I was in a restaurant, but thankfully we were the only ones in here. "Just an Italian Hoagie with no Tomato's."

"Okay, an Italian Hoagie with no Tamato's." He winked as he walked over to the front.

Niall wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Let's go sit down, why don't we." He escorted me over to a four person booth, with a small table for two across from us. Niall sat on the left side so he could be closest to the window and Liam sat next to him. Louis and I sat on the right side, but he asked me if he could sit by the window. Zayn sat by himself at the smaller two seated table, but Harry would be there to join him when he came back with his food.

Niall leaned across the table and whispered to me, "Who ran that party? It sucked."

His little comment made me smirk, at least someone understood how lame Brook's parties were. "Brooklyn Collins." I whispered back, "At least someone agrees with me. Every time she throws a party, my friends drag me to it." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Honestly, I don't think I would ever go again." Louis leaned back and crossed his arms, "Do you know anyone else who throw's parties?"

"My friends and I do," I turned to him and smiled, "I'm not sure when Russ is next, but if they do I'll let you know."

Liam took out his phone, "Please do, Put your number in." He handed his phone to me.

Niall and Liam took our their phone's as well, "Us too." Niall smiled as I took their phones and quickly typed in my number. Harry came back with our hoagies and placed mine down in front of me. 

"What're you guys planning on doing tonight?" Liam turned and asked Harry.

Harry took a bite out of his hoagie, "I'm not sure, why?"

Louis leaned over to look at Harry, "Why don't all of us hang out? We were looking for you, but you vanished."

"He always vanishes," Niall laughed as he took a bite from the pretzel he bought.

Zayn spoke for the first time since Harry and I arrived, "Always with girls too." He smirked as he looked at Harry.

Harry didn't say anything as he leaned against the chair, "Honestly, Tohru. Don't listen to anything he says. Harry's a giant man whore."

"Mega-Giant," Liam laughed as he nudged Niall.

Harry rolled his eyes as he took another bite, but he didn't say anything to deny it. "Do you know how to skate?" Zayn leaned forward and towards me so I could hear him better.

I looked at him and shook my head, "No, I never learned."

"Well, finish your god damn hoagie, we gonna teach you how to skate." Niall finished eating his pretzel and looked at Zayn, "Where are we skating?"

"I don't know, probably down the street." He shrugged, "It's a flat surface, and we can skate to the closest skate park and teach her better moves."

In that exact moment, It felt like my night flipped upside down. I had a warm feeling in my chest as I sat and talked with Harry and his friends. Something that I hadn't felt since before the overdose. 

We left Subway and Zayn and Niall dragged me over to Liam's car, "You can borrow Louis's board." Niall smiled as he took two skateboards from the trunk of Liam's car. 

Louis walked over to Harry and crossed his arms. He stood right next to him with a smile on his face, "You know, you have that spark in your eye right now."

Harry looked at Louis, "What?"

"You really like Tohru, don't you?" He smiled as he watched Niall put the board on the ground and helped me step onto it. "She's really pretty, she's super sweet, but I can tell that there's something off about her."

Harry looked at me and crossed his arms, he smiled as Zayn was explaining to me how to move. "When we were back at that party, I ran into her crying in the tub." They looked at each other, "She had a bad fight with her friends over her doing that line with you guys."

"I thought that girl who grabbed her looked pissed," Louis sighed.

Zayn held onto my waist as he pushed me down the road towards the skate park, "Some girl came up to us, I couldn't remember who she really was, but I know she was the girl who gave us the paper for the party. She looked like she was trying to make her really upset and spilled a bunch of shit that recently happened to her." He bit his lip, "She ran out of the party, practically in tears from what she said. I didn't wanna leave her by herself, I can tell she's had a tough life so far."

Louis frowned, "Same when I saw her in the kitchen."

Harry turned to Louis, "I just met her, but there's something about her that makes me wanna stay with her."

Louis smiled, because he knew what Harry was talking about. "Come on, we should probably catch up to them. He turned around and got in Liam's car. Harry stood there for a moment and watched as I held onto Zayn's hand as we skated down the road. 


	6. Skater Boys

Harry, Liam, and Louis were sitting on a bench watching as Zayn and Niall were still continuing to teach me. Currently, I have fallen off the board and scraped my knees at least four times, well counting five now. I groaned as Zayn helped me up, "Maybe skating isn't for me."

Niall laughed as Zayn grabbed his board, "Nah, you're just new to this. You'll eventually get the hang of it."

Harry walked over to us, with his board in his hand, "Here, why don't you try this." He placed his board down and looked at me. "Which foot would you say is your dominant foot?"

The thought of their being a dominant foot never occurred to me. I looked down at my feet and slowly stuttered, "Uh, I don't know... my right foot?"

"Okay, put your right foot on the board," He put his right foot on the board and turned to look straight. 

I put my right foot on the board and turned my entire body to look in the pain path the board would go straight in, "Okay, what else?"

"Just try walking like that," He started to walk with his one foot on the board, "See?"

My heart started to race as I looked down at my feet and slowly started to walk over to him, "Okay, okay. You comfortable with that yet?"

"Yes," I smiled as I looked up at him.

"Okay, now," He backed up to where I was. "Walk again, but try taking bigger steps." He walked forward again, but took bigger steps. 

It wasn't that hard to get the motion down, and as I got more comfortable I became more excited to be able to actually skate. Niall and Zayn smiled as they watched me slowly improved. "Alright, now when your taking bigger steps lift your back foot." He took a big step and lifted his foot in the process.

"If I fall, you're paying the hospital bills." I pointed at Harry as he slowly moved away from me. 

He turned to look at me and smiled, "There won't be no hospital bills to pay! I doubt you're gonna fall."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I took a big step and placed my foot on the back of the board. I smiled as I took another step to go a bit faster. Harry looked shocked by the fact that I took another step on the way over to him. "I did it!" I laughed as I rolled over to him. He jumped off his board and stopped me so I didn't fly up the side of the ramp. 

"You did it!" He laughed as he let go of me, "You'll get better as you learn more, but you did it!"

Niall and Zayn ran over to me, "Our young pupil, you have learned so fast." Niall pretended to tear up and Zayn shook his head.

"Nice job, Tofu." He fist bumped me.

Louis and Liam came to join the party down here, "We'll eventually teach you down to go down the ramp, but for right now you just keep practicing on walking." Liam smirked and gave me a high five.

"Here's your phone, someone was calling you." Louis handed me my phone, but I didn't look to see who called. We all stood in a circle, talking about what we were going to do next.

"Alright, Boys," Zayn rubbed his hands together, "Move aside, I'm gonna skate." Liam, Louis, and Niall backed up, while Harry and I sat at the edge of the ramp. Zayn started running with his board and quickly stepped on it.

Harry whispered in my ear, "Thank you for hanging out with them, they really seem to like you."

I smiled as I looked at him, "Thank you for coming after me, if it weren't for you then I wouldn't be here." My phone went off in my pocket again. I took it out and looked at the name on it, _Adin._

I answered before he got suspicious, "Hello?"

 _"Wow, you finally pick up the phone."_ Adin didn't sound happy at all, _"Where are you?"_

I looked up to Harry, who kinda looked annoyed. "I'm hanging out with people, why?" I got off the edge and walked over to the bench. Harry watching me as I did.

Adin groaned for a second, _"Tohru, I asked where are you, not what are you doing? Listen, has Nate called or texted you at all?"_

Adin's behavior felt off, he usually never gets angry. "I'm at the skateboard park by the MOS Hospital, and no, why?"

 _"Alright, listen, Nate and I just got into a really bad fight, he beat me up, pretty badly."_ Adin's voice cracked.

Something didn't sound right at all, "What? Nate, like Nate who doesn't even hurt a fly beat you up?" The situation didn't seem right to me.

_"Yeah, Listen... He's gonna tell you a bunch of lies, to get you to break up with me. He said that he didn't want you to stay with me, because if you do you're gonna fucking end up 6 feet under."_

I felt my phone start to vibrate in my hand and noticed that Nate was now calling me, "What the fuck." I groaned and ignored his call, "Adin, What's going on? What is he supposedly going to tell me?"

 _"I don't fucking know, Tohru!"_ I heard another voice in the static of the phone call, Adin put his hand over the phone to tell them to be quiet. I realized what was going on, _"Don't answer Nate if he tries calling you. I have to go, but don't answer him."_

"Okay, babe." I looked at my hand, and felt my heart start to hurt. "I love you."

 _"I love you too, babe."_ He hung up the phone without another word. 

"What's going on?" I heard Harry ask. I looked up and saw him staring at me, his hair was out of his face and I smiled as he started to smile.

"I honestly don't know, he just called to tell me that my other friend is going to call me and say a bunch of lies about him. I have a feeling I already know what he is going to say though," I went to my most recent calls and called back Nate.

It rang around three times before he answered, _"Elizabeth Jones, where are you and could I possibly come pay a visit?"_

I raised my eyebrow, "Uh, yeah. I'm at the skatepark by MOS hospital."

 _"Okay, I'm on my way there, don't move."_ He hung up the phone without another word, my heart was beating against my chest. 

Harry raised his eyebrow, "What's going on?"

I started to shake my head, "Just stupid drama. My one friend is gonna come to talk to me for a bit, if you wanna take off without me you can."

Harry shook his head, "Nah, I wanna hang out with you, take as much time as you need I'll still be here. I have a feeling the boys will be as well."

I looked over to see the boys all laughing and I assume drinking. Zayn skated up the ramp and caught the board before he hit the ground, "Tohru!" He yelled as he walked over to me. 

"Zayn," I said as he walked over to his bag, "Why don't you play some music? My phone's dead, and none of them have good enough music."

"I don't have good music, Zayn." I laughed that he would even think I would, "Harry why don't you play music?"

Zayn pulled out a small Bluetooth speaker and handed it to Harry, "Don't play no 80's music, Harry."

"Fuck off, Zayn," He hooked his Bluetooth up and hit the shuffle button. The first song to start playing was Candy by MGK. 

Zayn smirked as he start bobbing his head to the beat of the song, "Harry, are you gonna come skate or not!" Louis smirked as he shouted to him. 

Harry shook his head and stood up, "Be careful of what you ask for." Harry walked over to the ramp and set his skateboard down. 

Louis smirked and shouted as Harry skated down the ramp. Zayn stood up and walked back over to all of them. I looked at Harry as he skated up the side of the ramp. He looked at me and made a goofy face. 

A car pulled up to the side of the street and Nate popped out. He looked at me and frowned, I noticed that his eye was a little swollen and he had a few bruises on his face. I stood up and walked over to him, "What happened?" 

Nate shook his head, "I assume he called you?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "He didn't tell me anything, just said that you'd call me and to ignore you."

Nate took a deep breath, "Tohru, I caught Nate sleeping with Brooklyn." He stared down at his feet and started to twiddle his thumbs, "We were still at the party, but it was after a bunch of people left. I think it was only Spencer, Me, and Oli still there. Oli and I went looking for Adin and I found him in Brook's bedroom. Doing the nasty."

It did hurt to say the least, it hurt a lot. I closed my eyes as I felt the tears start to form, "As I suspected."

Nate pulled me into a hug, "Listen, Adin.. he wasn't the one. He was just an idiot with poor life choices." He ran his fingers through my hair, "There's plenty of other boys out there, as I am noticing." I smirked as I caught onto what he was saying.

"I know, Nate." Nate started to make me sway, "Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for believing me, although, I don't think you were ever one to believe anything Adin ever told." He smirked as I started to shake my head.

Adin was the worst liar out of any of us, especially if he was high or drunk. "He told me that you started the fight."

"I did," He laughed, "Oli took a few swings at him."

"I believe it," It wasn't hard to not see Oli swing a few punches towards someone that threatened to hurt any of his friends. 

I noticed that Nate was looking at Harry and everyone, "Which one was the boy who called you 'Tofu?'"

I groaned, "Fucking Oli."

Nate quickly started laughing as he let go of me, "Oli's calling a bet rn."

"No, he's not. What kind of bet?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

He pointed to the boys, "He said that you're gonna fall hopelessly in love with one of them. I'm assuming it's the one who ran after you."

I turned to look at them, and I easily found Harry. He had Liam tackled to the ground and Zayn was on top of him. "Jesus Christ," I laughed as I saw Louis and Niall join the giant man puddle.

"I say it's the one with really long hair," Nate crossed his arms as he looked at all five of my new friends. He wasn't wrong, I was growing a strong connection with him but not one strong enough to start to fall in love with him.

"Shut it, I won't fall for a British boy that hard," I turned to look at Nate, "Thank you for coming and telling me this."

"It's no problem, I'd rather know that you are somewhere safe with people around than just spill the beans." He smiled as he back up to his car, "If you're coming to the Drive-In, why don't you bring one of these guys? I think they'd like to experience an actual party."

"Yeah, they would." I looked at him, "I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a small hug before I walked back over to the boys. Harry looked up at me and started to smile, "Hello, Tofu, Nice of you to join us again."

Nate smiled from his car, he saw the look that Harry gave me as I walked towards them. "He's already in love with you, Tohru. It won't be long before you start to fall, unless you already started to fall." He drove away from us. 

"What are we gonna go do now?" Liam asked after the boys got up from the ground. We all stood in a small circle.

"Why don't we smoke?" Harry suggested, "It's only 2 AM, and We still have the rest of the night to do whatever we want."

Louis shrugged, "We can go to the store afterwards and find some shit to do."

"I'm down," Zayn smiled as he looked at Niall, "What about you?"

"Sounds like fun, Tofu?" Everyone looked at me.

"Why not?" I crossed my arms, "As long as I get to smoke, I don't really care." 

It felt weird to not be upset after what Nate told me. Usually, I would just ask to go home just so I can sit and cry in my room. With Harry and them, I didn't want to. The night was still young and there were more treasure's to explore. 


	7. Smoke Sesh

Everyone agreed on driving somewhere else to smoke, but we don't know where. "Um, I can message my one friend to see if we can go to the Drive - In." I scratched my cheek as I finally spoke up.

"The Drive - In?" Harry raised his eyebrow, "Which one? The Russian - Bro's?"

"Yeah, my two friends owns it." I looked up at Harry. He was leaned against his car with his arms crossed, "I can give him a quick call and see if anyone's there."

"Okay." Louis smiled.

I took my phone out and pressed contacts. I had to scroll through a bunch before I would get to Russ. I pressed his contact and then pressed call, it rang for a few moments before Russ answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Russ. Are you at the Drive - In?" I squatted down and looked at the ground.

He was quiet for a minute, "No, I'm in the... middle of something."

You rolled your eyes, "Of course, Is it okay if I bring some friends over there?"

"I honestly don't care, but call Oli and make sure it's okay with him." I heard the bed start to creek, "I gotta go, bye. Love you." He hung the phone up.

"Fucking Russ, and his god damn whores." I whispered as I looked for Oli's contact. The boys all started laughing as they looked at my reddened face. I didn't have to scroll through much before I got to Oli's contact.

It didn't even get past the first ring before Oli answered, "Tofu!" Harry started laughing as he heard Oli yell my name, "What can I do for you?"

"Are you at the Drive - In?" I bit my lip as I stared at the ground.

"Yes, I am. I'm with Spencer. Why?" Nate's voice boomed in the background and I can already tell that they drank more since the party.

"Can I bring some friends over?" Harry crouched down next to me and pressed his ear against my phone, which lead him to get a glare from me.

Oli was silent for a moment, before I heard Nate and Spencer clearly. "Spenc, Tohru wants to know if she can bring some people over." Spencer laughed at Oli and I can hear a drunk 'yes' from him. 

"Is he okay?" I raised my eyebrow as I stood up and motioned for everyone to get in the car they'd be taking. 

Oli sighed, "Yeah, he's just sad over Brook cheating."

"The bitch has been cheating since they first got together," I rolled my eyes as I opened Harry's passenger door, "I'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up the phone and looked at everyone, "Just follow him, I'll give you the directions." I looked up at Harry as he walked over to his side. 

Niall, Louis, and Zayn got in Louis's car and Liam, Harry, and I got in Harry's car. Harry pulled out first and Louis followed after him. Liam leaned forward and looked at me, "So, Are they actually russian?"

"Yeah," I turned to look at him, "They're from Russia, but they were adopted into the same family over here."

Liam nodded, "When did they buy the drive - in?"

"A few years ago, we all helped rebuild everything. We added a basement downstairs to hang out and sometimes camp out in." I took my phone out and noticed that Adin messaged me.

Adinator:  
Did you talk to Nate? What's going on?  
Tohru, trust me nothing happened between  
me and Brook.

I ignored his message, "It's right over there." I pointed to the entrance and he pulled in, parking next to the building. Louis pulled up next to us and we all slowly got out of the car. As we walked near the door, I could hear the music booming already.

"It looks so small," Zayn walked up next to me, "Is there really a basement?"

I slowly nodded as I opened the door, "We tore down the entire building to be able to make the basement. Basically, everything is downstairs beside the ticket booth. If anyone wants snacks they have to come back here to get them. When I walked downstairs I saw Spencer on the top of the coffee table with a bottle of jaeger in his hands singing Rich and Sad by Post Malone. 

Oli had a huge grin on his face as he recorded Spencer, he looked over at me and waved. "He's not taking the news too well, but at least he's having a good time." He laughed as he posted the video onto snapchat.

Spencer turned around and looked at me, "Elizabeth Rose Jones!" He pointed at me and smiled, "You are the next girl I'm gonna fuck, I swear on my life."

I could hear the boys behind me crack up from that one, "Harry, you got competition!" Niall cackled. 

"Harry?" Oli looked passed me to see the british boy that he had spoken to earlier today, "Harry!"

Harry looked at him and smiled, "Hey," He walked passed me and over to Oli, sitting next to him. Niall and Liam sat on the couch that was in front of the TV. Louis and I stood by the door watching Spencer. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow at him, "I'm the next person you're gonna fuck?"

"Yes," Spencer nodded his head and pointed towards the bathroom, "Come on! I can get revenge on Brook, and you can get revenge on Adin."

I shook my head as I walked towards the kitchen, "I don't need to worry about getting revenge on either of them, Karma will come to strike them in the end." I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"Are we okay to smoke in here?" Harry turned to look at Oli, "You can obviously have some."

Oli smiled as he lightly punched Harry in the arm, "Of course, you can smoke in here. Do you guys have any suggestions for music?"

"Cigarette Daydreams!" I quickly spoke as I turned around to look at Oli.

Oli must have had the same idea as I did from the smirk that crossed his face, "Ah! Sweet Tohru, Cigarette Daydreams it is." 

Louis walked over to me, "Can I take a water bottle as well?" He pointed to the bottle I held in my hands.

"Oh, absolutely!" I turned to open the fridge and reached down to grab one, "Next time, don't even ask! You can have anything you want."

"You guys are stocked on food. If I didn't know any better I'd say that this was a mini apartment." Louis laughed.

Oli walked over to us as the song started to play, "That's because it is! All of our friends helped us build this. We all put our blood and tears into it. We planned that this was our secret getaway for whenever we needed space from reality or whatever."

"What happens down here stays down here." I laughed as I remembered what Russ and Oli told me after we completely finished building it.

Louis followed us back over to the couch and everyone sat around the TV. Harry was rolling a blunt as I sat down next to Spencer on the wooden coffee table. "How long did it take to build this?" Liam asked Oli.

Oli scratched the back of his head, "I don't know, I think around six months?" He bit his nail as he tried to remember, "It didn't take as long as we thought. We had about eight people help build this everyday." 

"Eight people?" Zayn raised his eyebrow, "How big is your friend group?"

Oli looked at me and smiled, "Seven people."

"Who? If you don't mind me asking." Niall leaned forward, "I've never heard of eight people getting together without any drama."

"There's always drama," Oli laughed, "Constantly, We all fight with each other. Like in a sibling type of way."

"Honestly," I groaned as I looked at Spencer who fell asleep on the floor, "We're just like a giant family."

"Back to your question, there's Tohru," He pointed to me. "Spencer," He pointed down at passed out Spencer. "Spencer's brother, Adin. My brother, Russ. There's Nate, and Nate's sister."

Harry finished rolling the joint and took the first hit before he passed it to Liam, "So, you're all kind of related."

"Yeah, it's all kinds of fucked here." Oli laughed, "We all see each other and call each other brother and sister."

I noticed that Harry was looking over at me, "What's on your mind?" I leaned forward. Liam passed the joint to Niall. 

He shook his head, "Nothing, I was just thinking about something."

"Who met who first?" Louis asked as Niall handed him the joint. 

"First, It was Russ and I. We're from Russia, both adopted into the same family here but not blood related. In elementary, We met Tohru's sister, Shea, and our friend Nate." Oli bit his bottom lip, "Then, Russ, Shea, Nate, and I all got rlly close and started to hang out all the time. We would go over to Shea's house. Tohru was a baby when Shea was our friend, so she was there in a way, but she didn't talk." He smiled at me, "I still remember when you were a baby!"

I smirked as I looked at Oli, "I still remember when you were going through an emo phase."

"Haha, dumbass. I remember yours." He flicked me in the forehead. He looked at Spencer and leaned over, "Spenc, Can you hear us?"

Spencer looked up at Oli, "What?"

"I remember your My Little Pony phase, you drunk bastard." He shook his head and started laughing, "Fucker, over here, came over the one night. I still remember it, because he was like 13 at the time. We were 19 and we had already finished building this, it had been completed for a year or two. Tohru, I think you were here with Shea." He stood up and walked back over to the closet, "I think we might still have it, but he brought this My Little Pony poster in here and put it up on the wall."

"We had that up for the longest time," I laughed as Louis handed me the joint. Taking a few small drags from it.

Liam looked over at Niall, "Reminds me of the time Harry put up a lewd picture in your room and your mom chewed you out for it."

Niall shook his head and brought his knees to his chest, "Harry, I got my ass beat for that the one time. I hope you're happy knowing that."

Harry leaned back and smiled, "I will take pride in saying that I am very glad that your mom gave you an ass whooping for that naked picture."

Oli came over with the my little pony picture on it, "Here it is." He opened it and showed us it. It was obvious that it was old and was obviously ruined from some kind of water. At least, I hope it's water.

I handed the joint over to Zayn. As we were sitting we heard the front door open and a pair of heavy footsteps come down the stairs. Russ came down the stairs with his hands in his pocket. He looked up and saw that there was five new fresh faces. "What the fuck?"

"Everyone, this is Russ. Russ this is Zayn, Harry, Liam, Niall, and Liam." I pointed to each one of the boys, "I met them from the party."

"Hi," Zayn waved his hand.

"Hola," Niall smiled at Russ.

"Hey," Liam lightly waved.

"Hi." Louis didn't look up at him.

Russ shrugged and pointed at me, "You, We talk, now."

"Am I in trouble again?" I raised my eyebrow.

Russ waved me over to the bed room in the back and I followed after him. He closed the door before he said anything. He was quiet for a moment before he looked at me, "I am really sorry."

"We already talked about it, no hard feelings." I lifted my hands and waved them in front of me.

Russ shook his head, "No, I... Ugh, fuck." He walked over to the bed, "Nate just called me about Adin."

"Oh," I looked down at the ground.

He looked up at me, "I saw him on the side of the street. He asked me if he could come over and I told him that if he took one step closer to come here." He bit his cheek as he laughed, "That, Not only was I gonna beat him up but so was Oli and Spenc."

"Russ," I shook my head, "It's really nothing. I'll get over it, I've been needing change anyways."

"Which one of them, do ya like." He smiled as he looked up at me, "I bet it's the boy that didn't say hi."

"Fuck you." I shook my head, "I don't like him, I just met him."

"Votes go to Harry," Oli opened the door, "Three votes for harry, give me the 50 bucks that belong in the envelope." He opened his hand towards Russ. 

Russ groaned and took out his wallet, "Here." He placed the fifty in Oli's hand.

"Thank you," He smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Russ stood back up, "Alright, let's go back in here. You staying over here tonight?"

I slowly nodded my head, "I call the bedroom." I quickly said and he scrunched up his face as he looked at me.

We walked back out to the main area, they were back onto the main subject to how we met each other. "Alright, Like I was saying. Russ, Shea, Nate, and I all met in elementary school. We used to hang out at Shea's house when Tohru was like one. Of course, we were her baby sitters as we got older. It was the same way with Nate and his sister, but she didn't start hanging out with us until she was like eleven." I sat down next to Harry and Russ sat where I previously sat.

"Your mom used to try to pay us so much money to look after you," Russ shook his head.

Oli smiled, "She was so funny just shoving the money into your pockets."

"So, We'll get to hear baby Tohru stories." Zayn smiled as he looked at me.

"There's so many," Oli laughed as he rubbed his eyes. "After that, we watched Tohru grow up and she met Spencer and Adin during school. We noticed because she was always with Shea, always. Then, randomly Russ brought up how strange it was without Tohru. We asked Shea where she was and she said that she was hanging out with these two boys, that she swore she had a crush on. When we went over their house to baby sit her, the two boys came over and had a fucking blast with all of us. Now, One of them is drunk asleep on my floor and the other is having the walk of shame."

"Where is Shea now?" Liam asked Oli and Russ.

Russ scratched the back of his head, "She passed away a few years ago."

Liam was shocked by that, "I'm sorry for asking."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Zayn frowned as he looked at all of us, "I don't know what I would do if one of these guys passed away."

"It was so unexpected," Oli sighed and leaned back, "It had felt like an odd day all day. Russ and I were really busy trying to open for the season, Everyone else was at school. Shea had told us the night before that she wasn't feeling too well. We were waiting all night for her to wake up and come down to help us decide what the hell we were gonna do here. Tohru found her that afternoon after she got home from school."

Liam frowned as he looked at me, "I'm so sorry, Tohru."

"It's okay," I raised my knees to rest against my chest and I looked over at Russ, "It's happened so long ago that it just numbed away the pain."

Zayn started to snap his fingers, "You have my condolences."

"So, Are you guys from England?" Russ took out a cigarette and his lighter, "Not trying to be rude, just a curious question."

Louis shook his hand, "It's not rude at all. Yeah, all of us except Niall are."

"Where are you from?" Oli raised his eyebrow as he turned his head to look toward him.

"Mullinger, Ireland." He smirked, "What about you, Russ? was it?"

"Yeah, it's Russ. I'm from Russia, and so is Oli." He pointed to Oli.

"Wait, you're both from Russia?" Zayn looked surprised, "I had a feeling you were, but not Oli. I can hear your accent a little bit but not his."

"Yeah, mine faded a long time ago," Oli yawned and started to rub his eyes, "What are we doing tomorrow?" He turned to look at Russ.

Russ shrugged, "I was just planning on staying here, We don't open until 7 anyways."

"Tohru, do you have any plans tomorrow?" Oli looked at me and then got the greatest idea, "You guys should come over tomorrow! We're playing Titanic and Halloween!"

"I'll stick around to watch Halloween," Harry smirked and looked at me, "You'll be here right?"

I couldn't help but sigh, "I have a few things that I need to attend to but I'll be here sometime tomorrow."

Louis smirked as he looked over at me, "Sweet, we can continue your skate lessons."

Niall and Zayn looked at each other with excitement, "We'll make Tohru go down the ramp!" They said in unison.

I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I couldn't concentrate anymore, "Hey, I think I'm gonna go to bed." I stood up, "I'll see everyone tomorrow." I waved as I walked to the back room and closed the door. 

The room was cool and cold, I noticed that the window was slightly opened and walked over to shut it. The wind lightly blew against my stomach that sent chills throughout my body. I closed the window and took my pants off. I slowly walked over to my bed and laid underneath the covers. 

I slowly shut my eyes and thought over everything that happened today. It seems a week worth of events all happened in one day. My world was changing and I don't know if I'm truly ready for it. Unfortunately, it wasn't my decision to let it change I just had to prepare for it and deal with whatever it would be changing to.


	8. Delivery Girl

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF DRUG ABUSE.

I stomped into Adin's room with a bag of his shit and threw it at him while he was asleep, "Take all of your fucking shit!" 

Adin sprung out of bed and looked at me, "What the fuck, Tohru?" He got out of bed and threw on whatever clothes where on his floor.

"Don't ever talk to me again, you can now call me Elizabeth. You have all of your clothes and now I am going to grab all of my shit from this god forsaken room." I turned around and started to go through his dirty laundry for any of my clothes. 

He groaned as he pulled up his basketball shorts, "What the hell are you talking about? What's going on?"

"What's going on is that we're over." I turned around as I grabbed my giant fluffy sweater that Russ got me for Christmas last year.

"Why the hell are you breaking up with me at 10 AM?" He pinched his temple as he tried to understand what words were coming from my mouth.

I crossed my arms, "Are you seriously asking why? Tell me what did Brooklyn Collin's pussy taste like? I hope it fucking tasted like battery acid."

Adin watched me as I turned around to gather all of my perfume and deodorant stick, "What shit did you fucking snort last night?"

Before I could even get control over my mind, I subconsciously turned around and smacked Adin as hard as I could across the face, "I didn't snort anything, you called me at 1 AM to tell me that Nate beat the shit out of you and was going to tell me a bunch of lies about you."

"Because he was!" He screamed at me, "Look! I told you something and you believed him!" He scoffed as he looked at me, "This is Nate trying to break us up, babe!"

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped past my lips, "I think you forgot something."

"What, Tohru, what the fuck did I forget? The fact that Nate put all these bruises on me for no reason?"

I shook my head and smiled at him, "Oli beat you up too! Oli tells the truth, you know this. He's against lying. Plus, your poor brother was literally drunk off his ass last night because his twin brother slept with his bitch."

Adin stood there speechless, "Oli was there too?"

"Yes! Oli was there too!" I turned around and gathered the rest of my things. Adin stood there with his arms crossed watching me, "Why don't you make yourself useful and help me gather my shit?"

"Did you sleep with that guy yesterday?" He raised his eyebrow as he walked over to me.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "No, Adin, I didn't. He taught me how to skate then we hung out at the drive-in. Unlike you, I don't sleep around." I finished packing everything and walked out of his room. 

Adin followed me out of his room, "You're seriously going to lie to me? I know you slept with him."

"How do you know?" I looked at him as I walked down the stairs, "How could you possibly know I slept with him? You weren't there, you were balls deep inside of Brook."

Adin punched the wall, "I didn't fuck Brook!"

"Ys you did!" I turned around and stomped towards him, "Stop acting so fucking dumb right now! Or were you really that fucking high that you completely forgot?!"

"Don't fucking say anything about me getting high, maybe that overdose fucked up your brain and you think that I fucked her, but I didn't."

I shook my head, "You are seriously a fucking scumbag, Adin." Without another word, I walked down the stairs and headed towards there front door.

"I only fucked her because you won't sleep with me anymore." I heard him mutter under his breath.

I turned around again and stared at him in disgust, "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes! Tohru, we did it once since you got back! Other than that, I can't tell you the last time we did." He yelled down at me.

"June 14th!" I screamed, "The day before I had my fucking overdose! That was the last time we fucked, and I'm sorry that in the last week that I have been back that I couldn't find the time to sleep with you." I didn't let him have the chance to speak and just walked out the door.

I walked away from his house and threw the backpack of my shit over my shoulder. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, it was Russ calling me. "Hello?" I answered and looked around the street to see how busy it was.

"When are you coming over?" From the noise in the background it seemed like everyone was together, and Spencer was drunk again.

I noticed that there was a new dessert shop open and started to walk over it, "I was gonna get some food and then come over."

"Tohru! Can you get us some snacks from the gas station down the road?!" I heard Nate yell.

I sighed, "Sure, what do you guy want?" I walked passed the dessert shop and headed towards the gas station. The Drive - In wasn't that far from Spencer's house and thankfully, I wouldn't have to walk across the town.

"I want a pack of gummy bears, a twisted tea, and a pack of menthol Sonoma's."

"Russ, Calm down, I'm 19 not 21." I heard another voice in the back ground but couldn't put a face to it.

"You'll be fine, Alex is working today. Oli wants a monster and a pack of tasty cakes. Spencer wants some tylenol, a coffee, and a bag of fritos. Nate wants a red kickstart, gummy bears, reese's, and a slim jim. Harry wants-" Before he could finish what he was saying, I interrupted.

"Harry's there?" I didn't understand why Harry would already be there. He didn't get home until like 6 AM.

"Yeah, Harry and Zayn are here." Russ smirked, "My bet might change to Zayn, by the way."

"Why?" I raised my eyebrow and walked into the gas station.

Russ didn't answer my question, "Harry wants an Arizona and a bag of gummy worms, and Zayn just wants a coffee."

It was like Russ thought I had a hundred arms, "Okay, I'll see you soon." I hung the phone up and walked into the gas station. I walked over to the drinks and quickly got everyone's drinks, then I went and grabbed all their snacks. 

I carried everything over to the counter and threw it on. The man behind the counter looked at the pile before he looked at me. He didn't say anything as he started to ring up all the food. He squinted his eyes as he stared at me, "Didn't you like... die?"

"No, I didn't fucking die," I felt the anger start to boil down in my core. The man didn't say anything else as he continued to scan all my items. "Do you have a fucking staring problem?" I was getting really irritated with him by now.

Why was he so fucking slow at scanning? 

"Are you 21?" His voice was monotone.

"Yes, I also need a pack of menthol sonoma's." The man turned around and grabbed them. He scanned the barcode and read me the total, 43.53. Thankfully, I had Russ's card with me and I just payed it with his card.

"Have a nice day," The man waved his hand at me, but I didn't say anything as I left. It didn't take long for me to get to the drive - in. I placed the bag down in front of them and the cups of coffee around the table. 

"Thank you, Tohru." Zayn smiled as he grabbed his shit, I sat down next to Harry and nodded. 

Russ grabbed his pack of cigarette's and opened them, "Was it Alex?"

"No, some prick." I could feel myself getting irritated from the man again, "He literally looked at me and was like, didn't you die?" 

"Really?" Harry raised his eyebrow as he looked at me.

"Yes!" I groaned and leaned against his shoulder, "I'm not fucking dead."

We all sat in silence for a few moments as we ate our snacks. They had that 70's show on and it was quite peaceful. I had found comfort in Harry's shoulder and sat there using his shoulder as a headrest. 

Harry's phone vibrated on his lap and he looked at the screen. I won't lie, my nosey lil ass looked at his phone as well. It was a text from Louis saying that Niall, Liam, and Him were going to a party and he wanted to know if Harry and Zayn wanted to go. Harry lightly tapped Zayn's shoulder, "Louis said that they're going to a party and want to know if you want to go."

"Sure," He stood up, "Are you going?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm pretty comfortable now. I don't really wanna go party."

"Alright," Zayn smiled as he looked at me, "You look pretty comfortable, Tohru."

"I am, thank you very much." I stretched out my arms and pushed Harry with all my weight. 

He smiled as he walked over to the door, "I'll be back later, see you guys." He gave us a peace sign and walked up the stairs.

I stood up and walked over to the bedroom, "I'll be right back." Was the only thing I said before I locked the door behind me. I sat at the edge of the bed and brought out the small pouch from my pocket and crushed the pill that was in it.

The end of the dresser looked sparkly clean and I decided to dump the crushed up pill there. I took Oli's card and started to smash it up more. As I was about to snort the line there was a knock at the door. I groaned as I stood up and slowly opened the door, Harry was looking in at me. 

He didn't bother to wait for me to open the door more and just walked in, "What are you doing?"

I looked around the room for a moment, noticing that it was extremely obvious what I was doing. "Why do you even have to ask?" I said as I turned around and snorted a line. 

He watched me do it, "Because... I'd rather see you make better decisions from your actions."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow, "What better decision could I be making?"

He stood up as he walked over to her, "You could be out in the living room right now. Ignoring the urge that you just gave into." He hovered a few inches from my face, making my heart start to beat faster.

"I would've still came in here," I whispered.

He wouldn't take his eyes away from mine. He slowly brought his hand to my cheek, "No, I wouldn't have let you." He whispered against my lips. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I didn't understand what was going on, but I felt like I was going to die. He brought his lips to my ear as he whispered something else to me, "I'm still not going to let you."

Before, I could completely think through what he jut told me. He had already turned around, placed his snow at the edge of the line and completely snorted it. My eyes widened as Harry stood up straight.

My eyes were watering at he stared at me, rubbing his nose. "Why did you do that?"

"So, you wouldn't have more than you needed." Harry crossed his arms, "You really shouldn't be doing this, Tohru."

I was completely shocked by this man in front of me, "You're going to give me a lecture about snorting drugs, when you just did it in front of me?"

"I already told you, we're more alike than you think we are." He leaned down towards my lips again, "I'm not gonna let you waste your life like I did." Before I could say anything to object him, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.


End file.
